


Rushed into Mischief

by w_x_2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: When Sheamus prompts Cesaro to hurry up out of his shower, the Swiss man eventually complies, but he does so naked.





	Rushed into Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: WWE wrestlers don’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 14th day of mmom 2018. After SmackDown 11th May 2018.

“Haha,” Cesaro chuckles. “That was pretty awesome.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sheamus replies as he loosens the grip he had had on Cesaro from yet another congratulatory hug which had started just outside of the backstage area. “It's a good win for The Bar.” He's still sore about his own loss against Xavier Woods, but so what? “Now, to the showers with you so we can be on the road as soon as possible.”

 

Cesaro skips ahead to the changing room and Sheamus follows at a slower pace in order to allow the bald man some privacy to start getting ready.

 

“Are you really rubbing one out right now Cesaro?” the ginger man asks with a discontented tone when his teammate has been in the shower for 10 minutes longer than usual.

 

“You offering something better?” Cesaro challenges with a cocky voice behind the curtained off shower.

 

Sheamus groans, “Hurry up, I wanna get on the road.” He's tired and he wants to settle down for the night.

 

“Maybe if you talk to me, that Irish lilt is bound to do something.”

 

“Like me holding you around my waist did earlier?” Sheamus easily teases.

 

“I-what?”

 

“Yeah, I noticed you hardening against my abs.”

 

“I wasn't hard,” Cesaro immediately protests.

 

The correction is ready on the tip of the Irish man's tongue, “Not enough that it could be seen but I could certainly feel it.”

 

“It was stage adrenaline,” Cesaro quickly justifies.

 

“Uh-huh,” Sheamus knowingly responds. “Are you done yet?”

 

“You're so impatient tonight,” Cesaro comments in a less panicky manner as Sheamus doesn't seem to be cross with him. “Do you need your own shower?”

 

“No, I just want to get to bed,” Sheamus says with a hint of a whine to his voice.

 

“You wanna get off in a bed-” Cesaro's breath hitches but he bites down on his lip so his moan isn't audible before he can continue, “...instead of the shower?”

 

“Only if I have the time. Which with you with taking forever is looking very unlikely.”

 

“You really _are_ grumpy. How about you take the edge off now?”

 

“Nope, you're just gonna have to deal with my grumpiness and the longer you make me wait, the worse it'll get.” 

 

“You _really_ want me to come out of the shower, eh?” Cesaro confirms with plenty of intonation.

 

“Yes, move it.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Cesaro utters with a groan and stops the water with his free hand before he pushes the curtain open and reaches for his towel which he holds in his left hand. Cesaro then takes the necessary steps to bring him out of the showers and into the changing area where Sheamus can see him.

 

“Finall- _y_ ,” the Irish man swallows once he turns and takes in Cesaro.

 

The darker man hasn't dried, his towel is uselessly gripped in one of his hands instead of around his waist and the Swiss wrestler has his other hand curled around his cock which he is stroking at a quick pace. “What-?” Sheamus starts but doesn't continue. His eyes are wide as he watches Cesaro's body tensing all over: abs, arms and thighs noticeable bulging.

 

“You wanted me to _come_ out of the shower,” Cesaro smartly relies but this time it's strained and his hips are pumping into his fist as his toes curl and his back starts bowing. “F-fuck,” Cesaro moans loudly, fighting to keep his eyes open even though they squint so that he can watch Sheamus' reaction as ropes of semen spurt out of his cock.

 

Sheamus goes bug eyed, his eyeballs in serious risk of popping out for how shocked he is. His jaw drops and Cesaro watches his lips parting open until he can see his pink tongue. Cesaro moans again at the sight and his eyes flicker shut with the intensity of another rope of come being released from his body before he forces them to open.

 

“I'll be five minutes to get dressed and then we can get on the road,” Cesaro announces once his orgasm has ended. His movements are lazy and slow as he finally puts his towel to its proper use by drying himself. Once he's mostly dry, Cesaro drops the towel on the floor to clean up the mess that he made and makes sure to swing his hips and show off his buttocks as he walks past the paler man. Once he reaches his duffel and puts on his clothes he's still slightly damp due to the cursory swipe of the towel, but still, as promised, he's ready to go in five minutes.

 

Although Cesaro has watched Sheamus keep track of each his movements, the Irish man still doesn't move, not even when Cesaro inclines his body to the exit after standing in front of him for a moment, clearly ready to go.

 

Cesaro reaches for his partner's duffel bag which is on the same bench that he's sat on. “Keep that in front of yourself,” he instructs as he drops it in his lap. “You can get off in the car.”

 

Sheamus sputters but isn't able to find his voice to speak coherently.

 

“Let's go,” Cesaro prompts.

 

Sheamus nods and gets up but doesn't follow in step when Cesaro starts walking so he has to stop and look back. He can see Sheamus looking at the spot where Cesaro had dropped his towel for a few seconds, almost like he doesn't believe that Cesaro getting off in front of him actually happened. Cesaro looks back at Sheamus and takes in the tomato-red cheeks which prompts him to curl his lips in a pleased reaction, and then, once their gaze meets, he winks.

 

“Cover yourself,” Cesaro reminds as he looks down at Sheamus' hard crotch which is visible through his extremely tented jeans.

 

Sheamus blushes even redder which is quite the lovely contrast against his pale skin and shifts his bag to be in front of his body instead of on his side before he takes his first step to follow Cesaro out of the room.


End file.
